


Cinematic Parallels

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Alteration, Alternate Universe - High School, Kids being messed up, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter becomes spiderman in this, Protective Wade Wilson, Thomas and Ben die at the same time, Universe Alteration, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade is one year older than Pete, wade is still a mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: Wade has a questionable relationship with his father and gets out of the house with frequent episodes of vigilante justice; Peter Parker is a photographer who happens to meet our chivalrous antihero.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter put the camera strap around his neck and brought the machine to his eye. His boss was an asshole, and this wasn’t necessarily how he wanted to spend his Saturday, but here he was; documenting a cat show on what was supposed to be his one night off.

The fluffy creatures lounging on plush cushions and being praised for… Peter was not entirely sure what they were being judged on.

Who organizes a cat show? Peter looked up and let the camera bump against his abdomen again. A white-haired man in a tailored suit sat on a literal throne beside a cat with, get this, an actual crown.

Rich people, rich people organize cat shows.

Peter lifted his camera again and pointed it at the man, snapping a few shots before noting that something red and out of focus in the background had been getting bigger. He took the camera away from his eye in time to see a man in spandex tackle the throne and throw the other man to the ground.

What the fuck.

The spandex-man unsheathed a machete from his back.

What the fuck.

“I am here to punish you for your crimes!” He pointed the sword. As the other man slowly got up the spandex man turned to a fat old lady with a hairless cat. “Hazard a guess as to what he did?” He asked gleefully. The woman’s lip quivered. “Cat burglary!” He started laughing and actively slapped his knee, Peter raised his camera. “Got ‘em. Just kidding! It was triple-homicide!” He turned from the woman to where his target had been moments earlier. “What in the shit-balls?” He asked as Peter watched the white haired man creep up behind him with a gun.

A shot sounded and the wet sound of tearing flesh enveloped Peter. The cats were finally rattled enough to all flee in a dizzying stream out the door. Peter stood still, finger still hovering over the shutter. The man in spandex gasped and dropped his sword, horrified. “Have you no regard for the children?” He squeaked. “Mr. Whiskers, look away!” He exclaimed drawing a gun and firing off shot after shot into the man’s body.

Peter still just stood there before realizing he was the only alive person left in the room without a gun. He lowered his camera as the man blew smoke from his gun and turned to look at him. “Oh, didn’t see ya there!” He skipped over. Peter cursed for leaving his suit at home, why the shit did he leave his suit at home? “And you’re hot too, how did I not see this?” Sirens filled up the momentary silence in the room and the man turned his head to look at the door. “Shit, that’s my cue camera-guy.” He scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved it at Peter before turning to sprint towards a back exit. “Call me!” He shouted. Peter just stood there until the police swarmed the room and he was moved forcibly from where he stood.

* * *

 

“And you didn’t take a single picture?” His boss shouted from the opposite end of the phone. “Parker what the HELL? You’re fired young man, hear me? FIRED!” Peter sat on his bed dumbly as the line went dead with a loud click.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bad Deadpool! Bad!" Wade shook his finger at himself as he climbed the fire escape into a familiar apartment. "Honey! I'm home!" He hollered tugging his mask off.

"Ah fuck who let the rat in?" Al yelled from the living-room.

"Missed you too." He strode over and slapped her on the back. "I'ma take a shower Stevie Wonder."

"What did you do this time?" She snorted at him.

"Oh you know." He slammed the door and locked it.

"Ungrateful murderous prick." She muttered.

"I heard that!" The voice was muffled through the door.

"You were supposed to, no longer than twenty minutes if you want supper. You hear me?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" He called before the floor creaked and the water began running.

* * *

 

"How was your day Peter?" Aunt May asked as she carved up a cooked ham.

"I quit my job." Peter lied and grabbed a cookie from the counter. May paused before nodding.

"Good on you, Peter." She continued carving the meat into thin slices. "You always were unhappy there." 

"Hmmm." Peter hummed thoughtfully around a mouthful of cookie.

"You'll have more time to focus on your academics now at any rate." She smirked but didn't look up from the meat.

"Of course, in fact I think I'll do that right now Aunt May!" Peter laughed and shoved off the counter to sneak around his aunt.

"But-" 

"I already ate! Tell Ben I say hi!" He shouted and trudged up the stairs to his room.

 

Peter opened his laptop and uploaded the pictures of the masked-killer to his gallery. He didn't fully know why he'd kept the pictures from his boss, he just couldn't bring himself to turn them in.

He scrolled past twenty-or-so cat pictures to where he found the first pictures of the killer. He set down the piece of paper on the desk beside him before cracking his knuckles and opening a tab on google. 

* * *

"So, Wade." Al cleared her throat and cut up some chicken on her plate. "What did you do today?"

"Ganked an elderly white man." He hummed cheerfully around the chicken he tore apart with his hands.

"By fuck, am I glad I cannot see that shit, child." Al retorted. "Which elderly white man, Wade?" 

"Triple homicide of an impoverished family to close a business deal." Wade did nothing to even subside his enthusiasm for the meat he was scarfing down.

"Jesus."

"Yup." They both ate in silence after that.

 

"Sleeping here?" Al asked after Wade had taken her plate and started to wash the dishes in the sink.

"Easy there Helen Keller, I'd almost think you wanted me around."

"Who else is there to be my bitch?" The woman scoffed. "I'll make-up the couch." She stood and patted around for her walking stick.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Goooood-Mooorning Midtown High!"_ Wade knew this voice well, usually choosing to crackle through the school's budget intercom when he was not yet in class. 

"Fuck." He muttered as he sped up his stride towards his classroom. Arriving during or after announcements was an automatic late.

_"-Our basketball team took home the-"_ Wade climbed the stairs to his third floor classroom with the grating, nasally voice of some tenth-grader as his soundtrack.

_"-An exceptional effort was put forth by-"_ He rounded the corner too sharply and almost face-planted into the linoleum tiles.

_"-For lunch today we have-"_ Wade physically stopped and turned his full attention to the intercom. _"-our renowned oriental noodle bowl!"_ Wade cringed and continued his trek. He realistically knew that it was called taco-Tuesday because it always occurred on a Tuesday, but a man could dream.

_"-Thank you for listening, these have been your-"_ Wade flung open the door to his homeroom and slid in. _"-Morning announcements."_

"Mr. Wilson." A balding man grumbled from behind the desk before him.

"Murch." Wade shot him some finger-guns and slid into the isle to find his seat.

"Now where was I?" Murch glared at Wade and resumed his attendance. 

"Leeds?"

"Present!" Some pudgy kid flailed his arm in the air. Wade assumed he was a tenth-grader he hadn't noticed yet and shifted his attention elsewhere almost immediately. Homeroom was the only class that mixed grade-levels and Wade wasn't disappointed by this so much as he didn't care. He scanned faces as Murch rattled off names that weren't his. He was closer to the end anyways so he could stand to disassociate through a couple names he wouldn't need to know. He nodded to a few people in acknowledgement before his eyes brushed over a kid in the desk beside Pud- err 'Leeds'. Snapping his eyes back onto the oddly familiar student Wade made several interesting discoveries.

  1. Kid was a national treasure, like seriously, 'hide this kid from Nick Cage' he was pretty.
  2. He'd definitely seen this kid before, and recently.
  3. This was the camera-guy from the cat pageant.



_"Holy shitballs, batman!"_ Wade thought. _"Ain't that a convenient plot point!"_

"Parker?" Murch grunted.

"Present." Said the boy, smiling at his apparent friend 'Leeds'.

_"Well this will prove interesting."_ Wade's brain told him. _"Indeed it will."_ He mentally responded.

"Wilson?" Murch looked up at him again and _growled. What the fuck._

"Yes?" Wade sang batting his eyelashes.

"Ok so those absent are-" Wade tuned out and glanced at the desk beside him. Apparently Weasel couldn't be fucked to show up either today. _"Just great."_

* * *

_"Pssst."_ He heard Ned hiss from beside him. _"Pssssssst, Peter."_ Ned slid a piece of notebook paper onto his desk. Peter rolled his eyes and unfolded the sheet.

_"The guy that you stare at is staring at you."_ The paper read. Peter shot a glance to his left and surely enough there was Wade Wilson not bothering to look away and instead waggling his eyebrows like a fiend.

_"Shut up. What's his deal?"_ Scribbled Peter, shooting a look at Coach Murch before tossing the paper back.

_"No idea. Why do you think he's always late?"_

_"I don't know? Sleeps in?"_

_"Maybe, what happened to his face?"_ Ned glanced up before adding: " _And y'know, the rest of him."_ Peter glanced up as well to glance at the now-sleeping Wade Wilson, and take note of his hands.

They were covered in dark scabs, pale scars, and deep bruises. His face wasn't much different.

Peter was pretty sure that if he had come to school like that someone would have called child's-aid by now. 

_"Fights?"_

_"I heard his dad-"_ Peter stopped reading and shot Ned a look before scribbling out the rest of the sentence.

_"Don't go there Ned, we don't know anything about him."_

_"True, but it still makes you think, you think anybody has like asked him? Like teachers?"_

_"I don't know, maybe?"_ Peter slid back before opening his notebook and blocking Ned out for the moment.

* * *

 

"Mr Wilson." A bearded man with long hair said casually only looking up briefly to acknowledge Wade before going back to paperwork. Wade pulled out the chair in front of the man's desk and sat down.

"Mr. Flannigan." Wade leaned over the desk and started to read the upside-down papers the counselor was working on. The man piled all the pages and stuck them in a desk drawer before making eye-contact with Wade.

"Staying out of trouble I see?" Mr. Flannigan regarded his face. "Spent the night at home last night?"

"No, Al's." Wade rubed the back of his neck.

"May I call Althea to verify?" He asked making a note.

"Yeah, I'm at least 60% sure she has a massive lady-stiffie for your voice." Wade laughed. Mr. Flannigan chuckled. 

"Funny, Wade. Inappropriate, but funny." He made another note. "Your father still on active-duty?" 

"Yes." Wade said stiffly. 

"Ok." He looked up and met his eyes. "Are you safe in your current home-situation Wade."

"Al is only a danger to herself!" Wade chirped.

"I'm _serious_ Wade."

"So am I, poor blind angel."

"Wade."

"Yeah, jeez, yeah." He looked around the room.

"Ok." Mr. Flannigan sighed. "If anything changes, you have my number, have a good day Wade." He hunched back over a notebook in front of him as a signal for Wade to leave. 

'Seeya, Mr. F." Wade muttered as he got up and left the room.

 


End file.
